1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image retrieval apparatus for retrieving a first image by a second image associated with the first image.
2. Related Background Art
An image retrieval apparatus has recently been proposed in which an image stored in a magneto-optical disk is retrieved by displaying an index image associated with the target image for the selection by an operator.
In the proposed image retrieval apparatus, a sheet having an index image drawn thereon is read to store the index image.
When a number of index images are to be registered or modified, however, it is troublesome to the operator.